


Blue Diamonds in Black Gold

by CynCyrGaines (lexa1214)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dream Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa1214/pseuds/CynCyrGaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time do we leave, I need to make a stop before we go to the airport.” Tony hoped they had enough time before they had to catch their flight. He needed to get something for Steve that would show him just how much he meant to Tony. To prove to him that Tony was in this for the long haul and he had an idea of what would work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Diamonds in Black Gold

_The room was silent except for the sounds of heavy breathing, broken only by the occasional moan or gasp from the current occupants. The two bodies on the bed moved together, slick skin against slick skin, writhing against each other, both demanding and giving of the other, caught up in their own world created out of passion, need, and love._

_“Tony,” Steve panted, “Please...you have to...I-I can't...please, Tony...” He begged the brunette thrusting in and out of his body. They had been locked in their room for two days, insatiable for each other. It wasn't unusual for them, no one ever really bothered them during times like this, and they always made sure to have plenty of food and water on hand. This time however was different, this time there was an underlying tone of desperation, insecurity, and intense need. Tony and Bruce were leaving town for two weeks, guest speakers at a science expo, and it would be the longest they've been apart since they started dating six months ago._

_“Tony, I-I'm going to...ohgod, please...please Tony.” Steve couldn't take anymore, his mind had shut down hours ago and all he could do now was feel. He jerked beneath Tony as he felt him move to adjust his position. His back bowed off the bed and his eyes went wide when he felt Tony hit his sweet spot. “Fuck Tony, I-I need you to...just, ohgod harder...Tony...” Steve thrust his hips up against Tony's with a broken sob of frustration._

_Growling, Tony thrust harder into the golden body beneath him. He reached forward, wrapping his hand around the beautifully erect cock in front of him. Tony squeezed him gently then moved his hand up and down, stroking Steve. “I know gorgeous, I know...I got you Steve baby, trust me, I got you. Just...just let me...fuck, you feel so_ good _...so hot and tight,” Tony groaned as he felt Steve's hole clench around his cock. Thrusting harder, Tony adjusted his position and knew from the way Steve arched off the bed he had hit the spot he was searching for. He stroked Steve faster, tightening his hold, loving the way the big blond moved beneath him. “That's it Steve, baby...come for me. Let me see you.” Tony was going out of town for two weeks and felt the need to do everything in his power to make sure that Steve didn't think about anyone else but him while he was gone. His insecurities plagued him, Tony knew that he was undeserving of Steve, knew that if he fucked up one time he would lose the best person he's been with in his entire life but he was also to selfish to just give him up._

_Groaning at the way Steve clutched at him, Tony leaned forward to give him a kiss. His plush, pink lips were red and kiss swollen, slightly parted as he gasped and begged Tony for release. Tony knew he was in the wrong position when he felt his orgasm start deep in his stomach, the feelings causing his muscles to clench and flutter. “Fuck...Steve, baby...you have to...ohgod, you feel so good...so tight around me...come with me Steve,” Tony panted, “Come with me.” He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel the body beneath him writhing and thrashing as Steve reached his orgasm, needed to feel it almost as much as he needed to come. Whispering hoarsely against Steve's neck, Tony kissed him then bit down hard, licking the mark with his tongue. He couldn't help the pleased feeling that slid through him as Steve let out a soft hiss of breath. Groaning louder, Tony whispered, “Fuck...babe...you even taste good...” Then Tony's control snapped, his hips moved faster, forcing himself in and out of Steve harder._

_Steve jerked beneath Tony and thrust his hips up against him, Tony was driving him insane. Arching and writhing against the brunette, Steve pulled Tony closer and gasped in relief when he felt him trembling against him. He couldn't take it anymore, Tony was stroking his cock in long quick strokes as he thrust in and out of Steve, moving faster and harder.”Tony...please...” Steve gasped, “You have t-to...I-I can't w-wait...” Steve was on the edge and he needed that last little push. He knew Tony had reached the end of his endurance when he jerked against him and his thrusts became shorter, more erratic. Arching up into the tanned, olive skinned body of his boyfriend, Steve felt the heat rushing through him. His orgasm started with a tingling in his toes and spread. The warmth and euphoria transforming into liquid lava in his veins as he bucked up against Tony, meeting him thrust for thrust. Steve gripped Tony's hips tightly, knowing that there may be bruising later on yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Steve arched up hard, his breath froze in his chest as the world tilted and his vision went white. “Tony...” Steve moaned as he felt his orgasm unfurl through out his body, forcing him to hold Tony tighter. Pressing his face against the tan neck, Steve whispered brokenly, “I love you, Tony.”_

* * *

Steve groaned softly, clutching desperately at the body pillow he held close to him. Tony had given it to him before he left, stating it was to help Steve sleep while he was gone and had made sure it smelled like the exuberant billionaire. He unconsciously squeezed the pillow tighter and moaned, a slightly breathless sound that escaped him. He couldn't help the movement of his hips against the pillow or the smothered gasp that followed as he felt his body heating with his orgasm. “Tony, please...” Steve didn't notice the brunette standing at the foot of their bed watching him, nor did he hear him as he silently undressed and slid into bed with him. He gasped softly as he felt a pair of soft lips kissing him on his neck. “Tony,” he moaned softly, the dream world still held Steve in its warm embrace and when he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock, his hips jerked reflexively and his breathing changed as the sensations took on a more realistic feel.

“Wake up gorgeous.” The dark, rich voice that teased Steve in his dreams seemed to have manifested into his real life desire for Tony. “Babe, wake up for me please, I've really missed you.” Tony pressed light kisses against the back of Steve's neck. He didn't really want to wake him up just yet, had been loath about getting into bed with him but couldn't resist temptation when the sleeping blond moaned his name with such a needy sound. “Steve, baby, please wake up.” Tony whispered again, this time wrapping his hand around Steve's hard cock and stroking slowly. He felt a grin curve his lips when Steve gasped out his name and thrust into his hand as well as the pillow. When Steve moaned his name again, Tony squeezed the hard, erect cock then bit Steve on the neck, hard enough to leave a mark. The sounds Steve were making were driving Tony wild as Steve gasped and moaned, curved against the pillow Tony had given him. The golden, muscular body he held in front of him started trembling, the hips that had been thrusting into the pillow and Tony's hand, were now grinding back against Tony's with a sense of urgency. “Fuck, Steve...baby please, open your eyes.” Tony's voice broke with his need to see those gorgeous baby blue eyes of his boyfriend as he reached his climax. He continued to stroke Steve as his hips ground back against Tony. Steve was driving him insane and he still wasn't fully awake yet. Moaning against his neck, Tony pressed up against Steve grinding against him, looking for any type of relief. Then he felt Steve's body jerk and a soft, broken whimper echoed throughout the room. Steve was on the edge and Tony wanted to watch him as he fell over, break apart with his orgasm just so he could help put the gorgeous blond back together. He stroked the pulsing cock in his hand, squeezing tighter and was rewarded with a broken sob and the increased thrusting of Steve's hips.

“Tony...please...ohgod please, _please_...” Steve clutched the pillow tighter as his body gave in to its need. Gasping harshly he became vaguely aware of a warm body pressed against him, a warm, strong hand stroking him, and gentle, loving kisses being pressed against the back of his neck and the curve of his ear. Shivering at the touch, Steve arched back with a cry and begged dreamTony for release. When he heard the dark, rich, seductive voice of Tony whispering in his ear Steve couldn't control the trembling. He felt the strong, sure strokes on his cock speed up, heard the dark voice whispering deliciously naughty things in his ear, and felt his control snap. Arching back, Steve clutched the pillow tighter, thrusting his hips faster into the hand wrapped around him and sobbing as he felt the start of his orgasm moving through his body like liquid gold. Sweating and panting with the need to come, Steve clung to the sound of Tony's voice whispering words of encouragement. Telling him how beautiful he looked, how erotic he sounded moaning and gasping Tony's name. He heard Tony whispering how good Steve felt against him, how hard his erection was in his hand and how much he loved the feeling of firm steel covered by warm, soft flesh. Despite all of this, Steve still fought for release, until he felt the hand on his cock stroke faster, squeezing tighter, a finger sliding over the tip rubbing gently, and then Tony whispered, “I love you Steve, baby. I love you and I've missed you more than I would have thought possible. Come for me gorgeous, I want to hear you, to see you come.” Steve was undone by the words whispered by Tony, still under the belief that he was dreaming. Steve let out a low groan. “Tony, ohgod...I love you too...love you too...” Steve couldn't hold back the words, not when Tony had said them first and seemed to mean them. Suddenly and without warning, Steve arched back into Tony with a sharp cry as he came, the orgasm ripping through him in its intensity. Steve thrust into Tony's hand wildly, holding onto the pillow as tight as possible. His broken sobs of relief echoing throughout the room.

* * *

 _13 hours earlier_  
  
"I...do...not...care Pepper, you _have_ to find me a flight back to New York. No, no that's not...Pep listen ok, that's not the issue. No, seriously, I just...I don't know but I need to get home. Steve is, I don't know how Steve is...no we're not fighting, well at least I don't think we are. I haven't talked to him in a few days actually.” Shaking his head impatiently and waving a hand through the air, Tony continued, “Anyway, I just want on the next flight home, it's been almost two weeks and I don't want to be here another day. I miss Steve and...and I really just want to go home, sleep in my own bed and enjoy a good nights rest." Tony sighed, he was irritated at the fact that he and Bruce had been asked to attend a science expo only to find out it wasn't so much an expo as a Q and A session. Both men hated these types of events because the people who usually attended were the ones more concerned about their personal life than science, engineering, or the Avengers. The past week and a half had only been bearable for Tony because of Bruce's company. He and Steve had their phone calls and texts throughout the day but it wasn't enough for Tony. He'd become used to Steve being around and after two weeks of being separated, Tony was ready to go home. "Seriously, I don't think it'll be to big of an issue if we leave early." Tony sighed again. He glanced over at Bruce and noticed he had been looking up flight information while he was talking to Pepper. "Pep, I'll call you back." Tony hung up his cell and walked over to Bruce.

"You know, if we left within the next hour and a half we can get back to New York just after 4am. By then both Clint and Steve should be sleep." Bruce looked at the flight info on the computer, he, just like Tony, was ready to go home and knew the sooner they did the happier they both would be. "This entire thing was simply a publicity stunt and I for one am at the end of my patience." He looked up at Tony and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Have you slept since we've been here? You look exhausted Tony, you know Steve isn't going to be happy." He noticed the frown that curved his friends lips as well as the slight look of worry. Steve's temper was legendary if set off and everyone except for Bruce has had to deal with it.

“I...uh, no...I haven't really been able to honestly.” At Bruce's look of concern Tony backed up and waved it away. “I'm ok Bruce really, I just...I _need_ to get home. To Steve, I...there were some things left unfinished between us, when we left. Things that need to be said and...and weren't.” He knew he should have told Steve how he felt before he left. Should have told him he loved him too after Steve said it but...He hadn't, he had simply held Steve in the aftermath of one of the most intense, soul stealing, energy robbing orgasms he'd ever had in his life. He'd held on to him as tight as possible and prayed that he never lost Steve. Tony had wanted to say the words, felt them wanting to be spoken into existence but for some reason they froze in his throat. Shaking his head he looked at Bruce, “Book two tickets for the earliest flight out of here. I'll smooth things over with Pepper later, I just want to get the hell out of here and back in New York as soon as possible.”

Bruce watched Tony's face as he talked, he noticed the tension around his eyes and mouth. Peering at Tony closely he asked, “Have you told him yet?” Tony looked at Bruce with a shocked expression. “Don't look at me like that, it's not like either of you hide it from anyone and honestly, it's kind of good to see you both happy. Being able to be you around your significant other is one of the best things in the world.” Bruce gave Tony a small wistful smile, “Tell him before you lose him Tony and that honestly is worse than if you keep it to yourself.” Bruce knew the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness when confessing your feelings. Being Tony Stark only made the situation harder for his friend though, Steve wasn't like most of the people Tony dated. He wasn't impressed with expensive gifts or trips, being born in a time where half the things Tony took for granted would have been a luxury for Steve growing up. Steve was happy with a picnic in the park or just sitting on the couch watching TV. He never complained about anything and almost always kept a smile on his face. Bruce could understand why Tony was thrown by Steve, he didn't know how to act around the blond super soldier but anyone who saw them together knew that they loved each other.

Tony stared at Bruce, he hadn't been aware that his feelings had been so obvious to everyone. He had tried to hide them so he didn't run Steve off, had wanted to be sure that what he was feeling was real and not just some morbid form of infatuation. Tony had been in love with Steve for most of his life and now he had the chance to tell him and have him completely, Tony was scared shitless. He looked at Bruce, sable eyes staring into chocolate brown. “What,” he cleared his throat and tried again, “What if I'm not enough to keep Steve happy, what then Bruce? What do I do if he decides to walk away and never come back?” Tony knew that realistically Steve wouldn't leave unless he had just had enough and even then he always tried to make the situation better no matter what the issues were. “He's already said it and I fucked up by not doing the same. I mean hell Bruce you know my reputation, my...my history with relationships. What if I tell him and Steve realizes that there is somone better for him than me?”

“You haven't been that person for a long time Tony so you can't use that as an excuse and just because he said it first doesn't mean that you can't still tell him. Come on Tony, you've had to face harder things than this. Telling Steve you're in love with him should be the easiest thing in the world. You two were made for each other.” Bruce looked up from the laptop in front of him and grinned, “Besides, we'll be back in New York in a few hours so you need to decide what it is you're going to tell him and how you're going to tell him.” Bruce stood up and smiled at Tony, “Look at it like this Tony, this is your one chance to have something you've never had in your life. Steve is in love with you, we all can see it, anyone looking at him can see it every time he looks at you. You have a once in a lifetime chance Tony. You yourself said you want this so why are you holding back?” Bruce patted Tony on his shoulder and headed to his room on the other side of the suite to finish packing. “Think about it like this Tony, if you don't someone else will beat you to the punch and everything that you two had will no longer be for you two, he'll be sharing it with someone else.” Despite the softness of Bruce's tone there was an undercurrent of sadness as well.

“What time do we leave, I need to make a stop before we go to the airport.” Tony hoped they had enough time before they had to catch their flight. He needed to get something for Steve that would show him just how much he meant to Tony. To prove to him that Tony was in this for the long haul and he had an idea of what would work. “We won't be long I promise, I just...there's something I have to do before we get back to New York.” When Bruce nodded his head, he took off to start packing so they could get to their stop then the airport.

* * *

Steve groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes, trying to help them adjust to the darkness in the room. He slowly flexed his hands as he tried to get them to relax their hold on the pillow. He was trying to catch his breath as well as get his foggy brain to clear. The dream had felt so real, as if Tony were really here whispering those words to him, touching him, stroking him until he cried out his relief. Steve sighed as he looked down at the pillow and noticed the mess he had made. This hadn't happened since the second night Tony had been gone. He'd become used to going to bed with Tony next to him, cuddling and kissing until it had eventually led to more. He'd missed Tony so much that he couldn't help getting himself off with the help of said pillow. The smell reminded him of Tony, helped fuel his dreams in the most sexual way and the next thing Steve knew he was hard and thrusting into the pillow, moaning Tony's name, hand fisted around his cock and stroking. He could hear the echos of Tony's cries of pleasure as Steve would thrust in and out of him and he had come embarrassingly quick that night, something that hadn't happened since the earlier days of their sexual relationship. Steve hadn't known as much as Tony but he was a quick learner which had pleased Tony beyond reason. That and the fact that Steve was usually open to trying anything new that Tony wanted to do.

Pushing the pillow away from him, he'd have to wash it to get it cleaned before Tony got back, he noticed that something wasn't quite right. Looking around the room he saw the light in the bathroom was on and he heard the shower running, then the black clothing bag and suitcase Tony had left with were sitting by the bedroom door. “Tony?” Steve called out. Heart racing he left the bed and headed to the bathroom. Tony was back early, why didn't he let Steve know he would be coming home sooner? Grasping the knob of the door in his hand he turned it and pushed in. The steam that had filled the room came rushing out as Steve opened the door and walked in. Gasping at the heat, Steve walked in his eyes locked on the shower. “Tony?” Steve kept his eyes on the shower, praying he wasn't still dreaming and that Tony really was there.

“Steve?” Tony shouted over the spray of the water. He grasped the shower door and slid it open, blinking through the water streaming in his face. “Hi babe, ummm surprise?” He offered a shy, crooked grin to Steve who returned it, baby blue eyes lit up with happiness. “Do you...would you like to uh...if you want to join me...” Tony could feel the heat of a blush covering his face and despite the heat from the three steaming shower heads in the room, he knew Steve knew the difference as well. He was nervous and feeling overly exposed standing in front of Steve naked. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem but Tony was feeling like a giddy school girl with her first high school crush. On display and uncomfortable about the outcome.

Steve grinned at Tony as his eyes scanned him from head to toe. Tony was beautiful to Steve, which as most would say means a lot coming from a man who was considered the perfect specimen ever living. Looking back up into sable eyes, Steve stepped towards the huge shower. He slowly closed the door behind him once inside, his eyes never leaving Tony's. He watched as the water chased itself in intricate rivulets down Tony's tanned, olive skin. Became riveted by the flexing of Tony's stomach muscles as Steve's gaze traveled downward, watching with intense fascination as Tony's cock hardened before his eyes. Steve noticed the little shiver that traveled over the body across from him and was pleased to be the one to cause it. “You sure you don't mind me joining you?” Steve let his eyes roam back over Tony's body before meeting his gaze again.

Tony took a deep breath and tried his best to keep still while Steve's blue gaze looked him over from head to toe. He couldn't help his reaction to the tall blond soldier. Steve's gaze was striping him bare and he was helpless to do anything to stop it. He felt his stomach clench and instantly got hard while Steve watched. He wanted to run and hide until he was ready to face Steve, in the dark it's easy to hide how he felt but here in the artificial light of the bathroom Steve could see everything. He tried to control the shiver than ran through him but wasn't successful. Tony watched as Steve stepped closer and instinctively Tony stepped back.

“How long have you been back?” Steve slowly moved closer to Tony. For each step forward he took Tony would take one step back. Confused, Steve looked at him and realized that Tony looked nervous. “Tony, what's wrong? Why do you keep backing away from me?” He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but wasn't entirely successful. “Did...did something happen while you were out of town?”

Tony looked at him and frowned then shook his head and stood still. Which for him was something that deserved a medal because being still was not one of Tony's favorite things to do. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Steve and smiled, “What? N-no babe nothing happened.” He grinned at Steve, “I'm ok, just nervous I guess. I have a surprise for you.” He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as Steve stopped moving and his eyes lit up with pleasure. It was a well known fact that Steve was a fan of Tony's surprises, as long as he wasn't trying to overdo it.

“It's not another attempt to get the Dodgers back to Brooklyn is it? Cause seriously, Tony it's just not that important.” Steve was referring to an incident back when they had first started dating and Tony tried to buy the L.A Dodgers and move them back to Brooklyn, all just to please Steve.

Tony grinned despite his blush, “Well, no, it's nothing like that but you know as well as I do that if that had worked out you would have been happy as hell they were back in Brooklyn.” Tony had tried just because Steve had made a wish and Tony wanted to be the one to fulfill all of Steve's wishes. “I am hoping that this one will be just as good though. I mean it's...it's not the Dodgers or a new plane or anything like that but I'm hoping that you like it.” Tony's nerves had come back full force and with Steve now standing directly in front of him, water pouring down his golden body, Tony couldn't think of anything else except that beautifully hard body pressed against his. That gloriously hard cock thrusting in and out of him, thick and wide, giving as much pleasure as it did pain. Licking suddenly dry lips despite being in the shower, Tony shifted until he felt the wall at his back. He watched as Steve moved forward and slid an arm around his waist, the hot water from the three shower heads steaming up the room, giving them both the feeling of being encased in a cloud of their own passion and need. Tony watched Steve as he leaned forward and kissed him...gently, slowly.

“You didn't answer my first question Tony, how long have you been back?” He wanted to be sure he hadn't been dreaming earlier.

Tony looked into Steve's face and was relieved to see he wasn't angry. “We got back about an hour ago, I think, I'm not to sure but yeah Bruce and I caught an early flight and headed back here. Seems we had better ways to occupy our time and with better company too.” He scanned Steve's face and smiled shyly. He remembered when Steve told him he loved him and was hoping that his feelings hadn't changed. He groaned when Steve kissed him again, this time with a little more urgency.

Steve flushed a bright red as he remembered what happened earlier, he had honestly thought he had been dreaming and remembered how, when he woke up he had been wishing Tony had been here. “So you...everything? I mean you heard and saw?” He knew Tony had this thing about watching Steve get off, had said it a number of times and had even gotten away with it if Steve was completely honest.

He watched as Tony struggled with his answer, he wasn't upset really just a little embarrassed and turned on. The fact that Tony was here, in front of him, and just helped him get off, well that was something Steve found to be an instant turn on and he planned to return the favor as soon as possible..

“I...I wasn't trying to Steve. I swear I wasn't, I walked in and you were already in bed.” Tony was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He had tried to wake Steve up and was prepared to explain his actions until he was pushed back against the wall and held there by 220 pounds of solid muscle. “S-S-Steve?” Tony was surprised, Steve usually wasn't the agressor when it came to their sexual relationship. He preferred to let Tony lead, mostly because of the levels of experience but usually because Tony was the one who initiated it. If Steve ever took control, Tony knew it was for a reason. “You're not mad are you? I'm sorry babe, really I am. I mean, I did try and wake you up more than once but you seemed so lost in your dream and I-I, mmmppff.” Tony broke off with a surprised moan and pressed up against Steve. He couldn't help it when Steve kissed him like that, like he meant the world to the tall blond. Pulling back with a gasp Tony looked up into the flushed face, the baby blue eyes and could feel the words fighting to leave his chest, trying to claw their way out of his throat and past his lips. “Steve, I have to tell you...” Before he could finish though, Steve had leaned down and kissed him again, this time with a sense of urgency and need. Tony moaned against the mouth pressed agianst his and slid his arms around Steve's neck. He would tell Steve before his surprise, he would tell him even if it meant he had to spell it out in the sky.

Steve pressed Tony against the wall of the shower, water pouring over both men in rivlets as the three shower heads continued their warm spray, keeping the room hot and cloudy. Steve kissed Tony because it was the only thing he could do to get the genius to stop talking. It was also an added benefit for Steve, largely due to the fact that he loved kissing Tony. The way the brunette responded to him made Steve want to kiss him until the only thing Tony could do was cling to him as he broke apart. Tony had once confessed to Steve that he had the ability to make him come apart with just his kisses and since then Steve made sure to kiss Tony as often as possible and only in that way when he really needed to. Sliding his hands around Tony's waist, he lifted the brunette and whispered against his lips, “Put your legs around me Tony.” Steve groaned as Tony obeyed the soft command, he loved it when he could give orders and Tony follow them. Pressing him back against the wall, Steve shifted so he could wrap a hand around the erection pressing against his stomach. He couldn't help the grin that curved his lips as Tony groaned and shivered against him. “How good have you been Tony? How many people am I going to have to hurt for touching you?” Steve's jealousy was well known when it came to Tony as was Tony's when it came to Steve. Looking at the flushed face in front of him, Steve stroked the hard cock in his hand slowly. He kissed the tan throat that was bared to him as Tony's head fell back against the wall and he let out a broken whimper.

“I-I was good, Steve...ohgod, I s-swear I-I was. Babe please, I-I need you to... _fuck_ Steve, please...” Tony wasn't sure what brought on the show of dominance but wasn't going to complain. When the commander voice came out Tony was ready to fall to his knees and do whatever it was Steve asked of him. “No-nobody...geezus, I swear, nobody t-touched m-me...r-right t-there babe,” Tony was pressing his hips up as best he could with his legs around Steve's waist, the shower wall at his back, and Steve's beautiful cock pressing against his ass for entrance. When the hand around him tightened and sped up Tony tried to keep up with the movements. He jerked when Steve leaned forward and whispered darkly in his ear about how much he missed him, wanted him, loved him. Tony let out a gasping sob as he felt Steve start to slid into him. This, this is what he had been wanting, waiting for after being seperated for two weeks. There was no prep for this, no gentleness or sweetness to Steve or Tony's movements, just raw need and desperation. “Fuck, you feel good Steve...so hard and big...” Tony panted against his neck and clung to Steve desperately. He needed this, needed to feel the pain with the pleasure and knew Steve would give it to him without really hurting him. When Steve shifted Tony so he could slide deeper Tony arched and let out a loud groan. “Steve,” He gasped harshly. “Babe, p-please...seriously I-I'm not going to l-last...two weeks...oh fuck, I've missed you. Geezus Steve, harder...ohgod harder please...d-don't s-stop...so close, so close...” Tony writhed againt the tall blond, pulling him closer with his arms and legs. He would beg Steve to let him come if he had to, anything to take the edge off of the desperation and need that was thrumming between them.

Steve pressed Tony against the wall and thrust into him harder, he needed to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. That the man he held in his arms was really here and that he was not leaving anytime soon. “Tony,” Steve panted, he couldn't get anything out other than that because Tony was begging him to come, writhing against him with the start of his orgasm. Steve adjusted his stance and pressed deeper into Tony, pressing him against the wall harder and holding him tighter. Steve needed to get Tony off, he needed to reassure himself that even despite Tony's words no one else had touched him. Tony wasn't known for being in committed relationships but he had been trying with Steve. Despite that, Steve knew what was said by the gossip rags. He knew deep down that Tony had been faithful but he needed to brand Tony, make sure no one else would be remembered over him. Kissing Tony hard, Steve looked into the passion glazed eyes of his boyfriend and whispered against his lips, “Come for me Tony, I want to see and hear you.” He could feel the trembling in the tanned limbs as they tightned their hold on Steve. He thrust harder, knowing that there would be bruises, he'd feel bad about it later but right now he wouldn't worry about it, he needed to get Tony off and that's what he set his mind to doing. “Come for me babe,” Steve groaned against his neck, he was already on the edge, knew that as soon as he put his hands on Tony he wouldn't last long even if he did just come. He could feel the trembling body against him falling apart, heard the short, broken breathes that left Tony as he fucked into him harder and faster.

Tony jerked against the hard body, Steve was pushing him over the edge as he stroked him faster, fucked into his ass at a punishing pace. Without warning, Tony stiffened against Steve and cried out as the orgasm shot through him like molton lava sliding through his veins. “Steve!” Tony cried out, bitting Steve on his neck as he tried to hold in his cries of fulfillment. When Steve continued to thrust in and out of him he arched closer and gasped,” Steve, fuck just...ohgod I love you...I love you...love you...” Tony repeated the phrase over and over until he felt Steve shaking in his arms then cry out as he reached his orgasm as well. Tony held him tightly as the golden body shook with the force of his release. Tony smoothed the blond hair back off of Steve's face, running his hands over the body against him he couldn't help the lazy, loopy smile that crossed his face. He felt lethargic and satiated until he felt Steve trembling for a different reason. “JARVIS, check the water temp please.” Steve had started shaking as the water started to cool and it poured down their over heated skin.

“I love you too, Tony.” Steve sighed softly. He never expected to hear the words from Tony, had accepted the fact that he may never hear them anytime soon and as soon as the words left Tony's mouth, his entire body felt like it had been struck by an electrical charge. He'd thrust as hard as possible into Tony and let go, his orgasm robbing him of his breath and strength. Gasping for air and trying to regulate his breathing, Steve pulled back slightly and smiled shyly at Tony. “Are you ok, did I hurt you?” It was always a concern for him during sex because Tony would drive him so wild sometimes that he would forget that his strength was four times that of a normal human being. He ran his hands over the parts of Tony he could reach and sighed softly. _Tony loves me! Tony loves me and I love him!_ Steve felt like there was nothing more he could want, nothing else that he could receive that would ever mean as much as hearing those words leave Tony's lips. “Tony, babe are...are you ok?” He needed to be sure he hadn't hurt him to badly but was starting to worry when Tony didn't answer. Then he felt Tony's chest rise then fall as he took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Pulling back futher Steve scanned Tony's face and couldn't help the grin that curved his lips.

“S'better than ok, you feel like heaven.” Tony grinned back at Steve and saw the love shining in the baby blue eyes, pupils still blown wide from his orgasm. “I-I'm ok babe and I love you.” Tony leaned his forehead against Steve's and whispered softly, “I love you...” The words were cut off as Steve kissed Tony until all he could do was moan against the mouth pressed against his. He felt his cock stir and squirmed against Steve as he remembered he was still buried in his ass. Breaking the kiss, Tony gasped hoarsely, “W-we need t-to stop babe, y-your s-surprise...” Tony let out a groan as Steve latched onto his neck and sucked hard. “Fuck, Steve baby, w-wait, th-there is something I-I have f-for you.” Panting Tony tried to focus on his plan but Steve was sending it all down the drain with his kisses and touches. He ground against Steve in helpless surrender as he felt himself getting harder and couldn't stop the full body shiver that coursed through him. He felt Steve start to move again, sliding in and out in slow, unhurried strokes. Tony knew that if Steve wanted to take his time he would and nothing Tony said or did would get him to move faster. He wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, tightened his legs around his waist, and held on as he let the man he loved have his way with his body.

Steve wasn't worried about a surprise, his only focus was the brunette whose legs were still wrapped around him and the ass that he was still buried deep in. Steve thrust in and out slowly, he could still hear Tony's words ringing in his ears and all he could think about was the need to hear Tony come one more time. Holding Tony tight, Steve slid down the wall and to his knees, pulling Tony in closer to him he thrust up as the genius arched back. Biting back a groan of pleasure Steve let his head fall back as Tony moved against him. “Tony, ohgod you feel so good.” Steve held onto his hips as Tony moved up and down with abandon.

Tony threw his head back as he rode Steve. In the middle of their shower with the water still running hot over them both, Tony let Steve's hands on his hips guide his movements. He didn't care about anything else but the need to come and to have Steve come with him. He felt Steve pull him closer and moan against his neck. Moving his hips against Steve's, he couldn't help picking up the pace. Although his body was tired and his ass sore, all Tony could think about was the desire to see Steve come again, fully awake and buried inside of him.

Steve knew Tony was close when he started rambling incoherently. It wasn't until Tony was shaking, sweating, and begging for release that Steve finally gave in. Adjusting their positions he held Tony closer and whispered in his ear, “I love you Tony, always.” That seemed to be enough because Tony jerked against him and arched back with a soul stealing moan that echoed around the bathroom. When his hole started clenching around Steve's cock it took everything the super soldier had not to just lay Tony on the shower floor and go wild inside him. Instead he felt his arms tighten around Tony and he moaned against the tan neck, he couldn't do anything else but thrust into Tony as he came, shaking and gasping.

“Fuck...love you...so much, I swear...never leave...Steve...please...please...” Tony gasped weakly, brokenly. The words were whispered against Steve's neck but Tony knew he could hear them. He couldn't move, which if asked he would totally deny because he really didn't want to seem weak but right now, right at this particular moment he really didn't give a fuck. As long as Steve loved him and never left that's all he cared about. Nothing else mattered to Tony as much as Steve and he knew that nothing else ever would.

* * *

After they had finally showered and gotten dressed, they headed downstairs where the kitchen and living room were. Steve went to the fridge to find them something to eat and Tony went looking for Bruce. He smiled at Steve and gave him a kiss before telling him he'd be right back once he found the other scientist.

“Hurry back, you need to eat as much as I do Tony.” Steve's eyes held a look of concern and his features were stern but he gave him a smile that showed he wasn't upset just worried. They had talked while in the shower and Steve had made the observation that Tony looked exhausted.

_“Seriously babe, I'm fine just didn't have any real desire to sleep without you there. Besides, Bruce and I had plenty of time to relax. It was a Q and A so we really didn't do to much.”_

_“Tony you still need to eat and get some sleep and I plan to make sure you do both. I don't like seeing you like this.”_

Steve hadn't been at all happy about how well Tony took care of himself while he had been gone and he had simply stated, “That's why I have you in my life. So I can learn to take care of myself.” Steve had simply snorted and walked away shaking his head mumbling in an irritated tone about his eccentric boyfriend and his lack of food and sleeping habits.

When Tony finally found Bruce he was in his lab. “Brucie, old man!” Tony greeted the other man with enthusiasm. “Steve's upstairs in the kitchen, are you ready?” If all went well, his surprise for Steve would be the biggest gift he'd ever given him, with more value than anything Tony owned or could ever make.

Bruce looked up at the entrance of his friend and smiled. “I see Steve was happy to see you home early?” He looked at his neck and grinned. The bite marks that were scattered across Tony's neck were proof positive of Steve's enthusiam about his boyfriends early return. Bruce couldn't hold in the chuckle as Tony's eyes widened and he rushed over to look in the mirror above Bruce's sink. “You two must have really missed each other if that's any indication.” Bruce didn't try to hide the laughter from his voice. He wasn't going to tease Tony to much however because the same could be said about Clint when Bruce had made it to their room. Shaking his head he smiled at the memory then turned his attention back to Tony. “Are you sure you're ready to make this type of commitment Tony? I mean I know this is something Steve would want but what about you, is this something _you_ want?” Bruce wasn't trying to change Tony's mind he just wanted to be sure his friend understood the step he was taking.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Tony glanced over at Bruce then back at his neck. _Shit, Steve really did a number on me, making sure I'm well marked for all to see._ Tony grinned as he turned back to face the other man. “He was more than happy,” Tony beamed, he was proud of the fact that Steve had marked him as his and wanted everyone to see it. “And yes, I'm sure and ready honestly. I told him how I feel Bruce, I told Steve I love him and he didn't leave so I'm pretty sure he won't leave if I follow through with this. I-I want this Bruce, despite my past I _need_ to do this, not only for Steve but for myself as well.” Tony looked Bruce in the eyes and smiled. He was nervous as hell about what he had planned, knew full well that it could blow up in his face but Steve was worth the risk and again, Tony was a selfish bastard and refused to give up Steve for anyone or anything.

“Well if you're sure then, let me call Clint and have him meet us in the kitchen. He'll be upset if he misses this for any reason.” Bruce flushed at the knowing look from Tony but pulled out his cell and called Clint, despite the smirk on Tony's face.

Once Bruce hung up, Tony smiled and stated, “Good to see you two have worked things out. You know Bruce, he never would have let someone take you from him. Clint is like me, he keeps what he claims as his and damn whoever feels differently about it.” Bruce nodded his head and they both headed upstairs in the elevator, talking quietly about the latest tech or science break through.

By the time they finally made it back upstairs and into the kitchen, Clint, Thor, and Steve were enjoying a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, pancakes, and hash browns. Tony stopped at the sight of the food and grinned. Steve must have decided that Tony needed to be stuffed not fed and when he looked over at the tall blond he could see his guess was right. “Well babe, did you leave any food in the fridge?” He couldn't help but chuckle as Steve blushed a light pink.

“You need to eat Tony and...and I just wanted to be sure...” Steve drifted off as he noticed the way Tony kept watching the door. Turning around Steve tried to figure out who or what Tony was looking for. “Tony, what's wrong you seem...” _Anxious, aggitated, worried,_ “Nervous.”

Tony jerked his gaze back to Steve and smiled. He glanced back at Bruce as he murmered something to him and he shook his head in acknowledgement. “I'm ok babe, just looking for Pepper and Rhodey.” He walked over to where Steve was sitting and kissed him. When he felt Steve start to respond Tony pulled back slowly and scanned Steve's face. The red, kiss swollen lips, dialated pupils, and the erratic breathing were all indicators of how Steve was currently feeling.

 _“Sir, Ms. Potts and Lt. Col. Rhodes are currently on their way up as is Agent Romanov and Mr. Logan.”_ Came JARVIS' calm voice.

“Ok make sure they know we're in the kitchen will you?” Tony kept his gaze on Steve and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. “Are _you_ ok babe, looking a little flushed there.” he couldn't resist teasing him and was pleased to see the blush turn a deeper shade of red.

“Tony, everyone's here so we're ready when you are.” Bruce spoke up behind Tony, forcing him to tear his gaze away from Steve.

“Stay here ok? D-don't move Steve I still have to give you your surprise.” Tony turned to head down the hallway but stopped and looked back at Steve, “You won't leave right, you'll be here when I get back?” Tony's anxiety was beginning to show and he couldn't help it. He knew that if he messed this up with Steve he'd never be able to fix it. When he got an affirmative head shake, Tony took off down the hall to their suite and looked through his suitcase for the small cranberry jewelry box. Opening the lid he smiled and left the suite but not before putting the box in his pants pocket. When he reentered the kitchen he noticed everyone had a plate but Steve, who looked pale and worried. Rushing over to him he looked at the face that moments before had been flushed and smiling. “Steve, baby what's wrong, what happened from when I left to now?” The tall blond looked as if he were going to cry but for the life of him Tony couldn't figure out why.

Steve looked up at Tony, he was praying that the thoughts running through his head were wrong, that despite the fact Tony said he loved him, he wasn't going to leave him or break up with him. Yet, his strange behavior was beginning to make Steve wonder and Steve never did like not knowing what was going on. He glanced at the others sitting at the table and shook his head. Tony wouldn't treat him so callously in front of their friends so he took a deep breath and offered a watery smile. “I-I'm ok, just tired, I guess.” He flushed at his words but didn't look away from Tony who had a goofy grin on his face.

Shifting from foot to foot, Tony looked into the baby blue eyes he adored so much. He looked at everyone in the kitchen and smiled. He looked over at Bruce who gave him a small nod and shy smile as Clint leaned over to whisper something to him. Turning back to Steve, Tony took a deep breath and smiled wider. “Ok babe, now that all of us here, you know I'm one of the hardest people to get along with. Not to mention one of the smartest, richest, and sexiest, with the exception of maybe you, Pep and Nat.” When everyone had given their opinion and then finally quieted down, Tony stuck his tongue out at them all and looked back at Steve to find him laughing. “Anyway, ummm, well I do have a surprise for you. I know it may not be exactly what you're expecting but I'm really hoping you like it.” Tony was nervous again, what if Steve said no or just got up and left the room? He wouldn't be able to handle it if that happened. He watched Steve's face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He turned it over in his hands once then looked back up at Steve. He could tell by the confused look on his face he wasn't to sure what it was Tony had in his hands.

“Tony, what...” Steve broke off and his eyes became huge as saucers as he watched Tony kneel in front of him and open the box. A ring? Tony was giving him a ring?!

“I...I know I'm difficult to live with Steve and that I don't sleep or eat most days. I don't know the future or even tomorrow, all I do know is that I love you. I love you more than life, more than I love working or...or being an Avenger. I love you more than I probably have a right to and more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Despite all the bad and my past fuck ups you've not left and even though I'm sure I'll fuck up again I'm really hoping you won't leave. I'm not perfect so I'll leave that all to you.” Everyone laughed at the statement and Tony was relieved to see Steve smiling as well. “What I'm trying to say is...I know that I may not be doing this right but there really has never been a right way to do things between us. I would like for one thing to be right for us though and you said you love me, so the next thing would be..to ask you...if you, Steven Grant Rogers will marry me, Anthony Edward Stark?” Tony looked at Steve, the fear and anxiety he was feeling doubled when Steve looked down at the ring then back at Tony. Shaking Tony looked back at him, “Steve, baby, please say something. I mean I'm drowning in my nerves here.” Tony looked around at the others in the kitchen and only saw smiles. When he turned to look back at Steve he felt his breath leave his lungs in a whoosh as he was tackled to the floor.

Steve looked from the ring to Tony then back down at the ring. It was a simple band, something he would have chosen for himself, a black gold band with a ring of blue diamonds circling it. Steve didn't know what to say, he never expected this and most definitely not from Tony. _He wants to marry me?_ Steve couldn't stop the thought from running around his mind. _Tony Stark wants to marry me!_ Steve looked back up at Tony and saw the fear and anxiety in his eyes, the nervous tension in his body and smiled. Next thing Steve or Tony knew they were on the floor grinning at each other, tears in Steve's eyes and relief in Tony's.

“So I take it that means yes? Or...or am I just projecting here cause we all know how well I tend to do that but I honest to GOD hope you're saying yes cause that woul...” Tony's words were cut short by Steve kissing him hard and all he could do was react. He was elated that Steve hadn't ran from the room screaming and more than willing to kiss him until neither of them could breath. His life had been a lonely one until he had joined the Avengers and they had become his family, along with JARVIS, Pepper, and Rhodey. Now his greatest wish was going to be fulfilled and that was Tony and Steve would be together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really should have been working on Midnight Meadows and Saviour but ugh just got my laptop back to working order and wanted to do something cheerful :) Hopefully you guys enjoy this one and it's not to sappy lol any and all reviews and comments are welcome..Again thanks for reading and never forget that you guys are all appreciated!!


End file.
